Light
by Multireader
Summary: Cornelius meets his son for the first time in 17 years, the day Wilbur is born. Song fic. Fluff? Father-son bonding


**It's my first MTR fic also my first fic in English so feel free to correct me if there's a mistake .**

 **Anyway is fic based on a song "Light- sleeping at last" I saw MTR yesterday for the first time in 11 years and that inspired me to write some fluff. I remember going to the theater to see this movie so I feel old, where did the time go?**

Franny was sleeping in the hospital bed. Lewis smiled giving his wife a kiss on the forehead before moving to the crib next to her, he couldn't believe this baby was his, of course he knew, he knew since he was 12 years old, but this time was different. This time Wilbur isn't his teen friend, well not yet, he's a baby and more important his son. He smiled staring at his son's beautiful brown eyes as they started to open.

"Shh little friend" he touched Wil's cheek softly and sang to him.

 _May these words be the first to find your ears_

 _The world is brighter than the sun now that you're here_

 _Though your eyes will need some time to adjust_

 _To the overwhelming light surrounding us._

It was song he heard a long time ago, back in his early twenties, it had always reminded him of Wilbur, even if he was to young to have a child back then. The moment he heard it he decided it was going to be his song. And finally after all those years, he gets to sing it to his kid.

Apparently the baby liked it because he closed his eyes yawning and smiling a little.

"Do you like daddy singing?" Lewis asked picking up the baby in his arms. It was so weird seeing his best friend like this... but he felt true love, the love you have for a friend of course is very powerful but the love you feel for your kid ... he doesn't have the words to described it, and he is a smart kid.

 _I'll give you everything I have_

 _I'll teach you everything I know_

 _I promise I'll do better_

This was the first time holding his son, he was too nervous a few hours ago to do it. And for the first time, it was perfect.

 _I will always hold you close_

 _But I will learn to let you go_

 _I promise I'll do better_

And he meant every word. A tear slipped down his cheek when he saw Wil's little face. So small, so peaceful, he couldn't believe this was the kid that kidnapped him more than a decade ago.

 _I will soften every edge_

 _I'll hold the world to its best_

 _And I'll do better_

He stopped singing for a while and Wilbur wasn't happy because he opened his eyes again crying a little.

"Oh sorry my baby boy" he chuckled "a few hours born and already throwing tantrums?" He teased the baby and continued the song.

 _With every heartbeat I have left_

 _I will defend your every breath_

 _And I'll do better_

The last part came with an unpleasant memory, when Wil stopped existing, immediately he put the baby close to his chest afraid as if he was going to disappear again.

 _Cause you are loved_

 _You are loved more than you know_

And it was all true, he loved this kid more than anything in the world. He was the reason he had a family and a wife, he believed in him when he couldn't believe in himself. He was a especial boy maybe a little over-confident, irresponsible and reckless but he knew he was a good kid and that's what every parent would want. Wilbur smiled for the first time in his short life.

 _I hereby pledge all of my days_

 _To prove it so..._

"Oh my god! Are you smiling? Yes you are, who's my baby boy?" he said with a baby voice

" _Wait did I just use the baby voice?! What is happening to me?_ " No one would imagine that Cornelius Robinson CEO of Robinson Industries was a big softy.

"Okay... you are in a way too cute you know? You are making me act weird" He was completely obsessed with his son. He could watch him do nothing for hours.

 _Though your heart is far too young to realize_

 _The unimaginable light you hold inside_

"And that's true buddy, when I was alone and sad you helped me, you were the first one who believed in me, well the older you, you are going to be him someday don't worry ... and you are going to be in SO much trouble for not locking the garage door" he said in a funny serious voice.

 _I will rearrange the stars_

 _Pull 'em down to where you are_

 _I promise I'll do better_

He had been waiting for this moment since that time in the roof. When Wilbur wrote "see you later dad" and later took 17 years but here they were, in a hospital room, talking for the second first time.

 _With every heartbeat I have left_

 _I'll defend your every breath_

 _I'll do better_

 ** _The end_**

 ** _Review if you want a second part with an older Wilbur :3_**


End file.
